


Ennustuksen sanat

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Katti x Boromir [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eletään vuotta 3018, ja rakkaus syttyy nuoren Katin ja Boromirin välille. Pian kohtalo kuitenkin pakottaa Boromirin lähtemään kauas etsimään ennustukseen vastausta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennustuksen sanat

**Author's Note:**

> Niin, olen ottanut tässä jonkinmoisia vapauksia sen suhteen, mitä tapahtui, eli tiedän, jos täällä nyt joku on joka siitä rupeaisi nipottamaan.  
> Esim siis Osgiliath on aika pahast dramatisoitu, se ei tapahtunu läheskään noin, mut on totta et yhteensä neljä henkilöä pelastu.

Oli myöhäinen ilta, ja Katti istui kotonaan kangaspuiden ääressä. Hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat, kuten aina, eikä hän saanut mielestään muutaman yön takaista suudelmaa. Äkkiä hän kuuli että joku koputti oveen. Hän arvasi jo, kuka ovella oli.

 Boromir astui sisään heti Katin avattua oven. Hänen kasvoillaan oli vakava ilme, ja hänen harmaat silmänsä olivat kuin terästä.

 -Hei. Anteeksi että tulen näin myöhään, mutta aikaisemmin päivällä oli muuta tekemistä, Boromir sanoi.

 -Ei se mitään. Tulitko vain tervehtimään vai onko sinulla jotain asiaa? Katti vastasi iloisesti.

 -Ajattelin vain kertoa, että lähden huomisaamuna muutamaksi päiväksi pois. Uskoisin että näemme muutaman päivän jälkeen, mutta en uskalla luvata mitään, Boromir sanoi puoliksi kuiskaten.

Katti nyökkäsi. Sitten hän halasi Boromiria, kietoi kätensä tiukasti miehen ympäri. Boromir hymyili ja pörrötti Katin tukkaa.

 -Nähdään, kunhan tulen takaisin, Boromir kuiskasi.

 -Nähdään.

 

 Seuraavana aamuna Boromir seisoi veljensä ja muiden miesten kanssa Minas Tirithin porteilla. He kulkisivat melko hidasta vauhtia, säästellen voimiaan taisteluun, ja olisivat Osgiliathissa puolenpäivän aikoihin. 

 -Boromir, Faramir sanoi hiljaa, kun he kulkivat joukkojensa edellä taisteluun.

 -Niin?

 -Minä... näin viime yönä outoa unta. Tarkoitan... se ei tuntunut tavalliselta unelta... siinä oli jotakin erilaista, Faramir sanoi hiukan epäröiden.

 -Tarkoitatko että uskot sen olleen enneuni? Boromir kysyi tyynesti, ilmeenkään värähtämättä. -Mitä siinä sitten tapahtui?

 -No, seisoin muureilla. Itäinen taivas oli pimeä, vain Tuomiovuoren kuolettava hehku himmeästi valaisi sitä. Läntisessä taivaanrannassa kuitenkin oli vielä hiukan todellista valoa, vain kalpea aavistus, mutta valoa kuitenkin. Ja kuulin äänen, joka sanoi minulle:

_Käy murtunut miekka noutamaan,_

_se on kätkössä Imladrisin;_

_siellä neuvot vahvemmat laaditaan_

_kuin taiat Morgulin._

_On merkki siitä nähtövä vaan_

_että tuomio lähestyy,_

_Isildurin Turma kun havaitaan,_

_Puolituinen ilmestyy._

En tiedä mitä se tarkoittaa, mutta oli miten oli, minusta se kuulostaa vähintäänkin omituiselta, Faramir selitti hiukan aran näköisenä.

 -Minä en vanhoista taruista pahemmin tiedä enkä välitäkkään tietää, mutta tuo kuulosti siltä kuin ne olisivat heräämässä henkiin. Itse en kuitenkaan kauan sitten unohtuneiden tarinoiden sanoista koostuvasta hämärästä selostuksesta lähtisi hätäilemään, Boromir totesi äänensävyllä joka ilmoitti että keskustelu oli siinä.

 

Hiukan ennen puoltapäivää he seisoivat raunioituneen Osgiliathin länsiportilla. Kaupunki oli hiljainen eikä siellä näkynyt lainkaan örkkejä. He etenivät varovasti kaupunkiin, ja olivat miltei joella kun heitä vastaan alkoi yllättäen tulvia örkkejä. Alkuun näytti, että yllätyksen voimalla hyökänneet Mordorin joukot murskaisivat heidät helposti, mutta sitten Boromir ja Faramir alkoivat saada tilanteen haltuunsa, ja pakottivat vähitellen örkkejä takaisinpäin. 

 -Boromir! Ne lyövät meidät jo pelkästään määrällisellä ylivoimalla! Me emme millään voita tätä! Faramir huusi taistelun metelin yli.

 -Sillalle! Pakottakaa ne sillalle! Boromir karjaisi vastaukseksi. Tilanne oli toivoton, ja hän tiesi sen, mutta hän tiesi myös että Gondorin kohtalo riippui tästä taistelusta.

 -Oletko sinä täysi hullu? Joukot eivät riitä! Se ei onnistu! Faramir huusi.

 -Pakko riittää! Boromir vastasi. Sitten hän kääntyi joukkoihin päin. -Meidän on pakko saada ne perääntymään sillalle asti! Vauhtia! Gondor luottaa teihin! Boromir käski miehiä. Hän tiesi sen saavan liikettä joukkoihin.

Hitaasti he pakottivat vihollisen joukkoja siltaa kohti. Kun he olivat melkein sillalla, Boromir kiipesi erään sillan luona olevan raunion huipulle. Hänellä oli suunnitelma, ja sen oli pakko onnistua. Jos se ei onnistuisi, kaikki olisi hävitty. Vähitellen Faramir alkoi ymmärtää mitä hänen veljensä aikoi. Kun he olivat sillalla, hän alkoi jakaa käskyjä niin että miehet olisivat mahdollisimman reunoissa, että heidän olisi helppo paeta.

Boromir kamppaili ikivanhojen kivien kanssa, mutta vähitellen ne alkoivat antaa myöten, ja lopulta kuvet joilla hän seisoi alkoivat pudota. Se olisi melko varmasti itsemurha, mutta se ehkä toimisi. Ehkä.

 -Faramir, nyt! Pois sillalta! Hän huusi, kun rakennus huojui ja alkoi kaatua. Hän näki miesten pyrkivän veteen, pois putoavien kivien alta. Sitten hän hyppäsi.

 Boromir putosi veteen. Se tyhjensi ilmat hänen keuhkoistaan, mutta ainakin hän oli vielä hengissä. Hän pyristeli vaivalloisesti kohti rantaa koettaen väistellä putoavia kiviä ja vihollisen nuolia. Painava haarniska veti häntä vähitellen pohjaan, mutta sitä oli mahdoton saada pois päältä.

Naurettavaa, Boromir ajatteli. Näinkö minä kuolen, hukun jokeen?  

 Ranta alkoi kuitenkin olla jo lähempänä, eikä hänen niskaansa enää satanut nuolia tai putoavia kiviä. Faramir seisoi rintaansa myöten vedessä odottamassa. Boromir kurkotti miltei epätoivoisesti kätensä veljeään kohti. Hänen voimansa olivat lopussa, hän ei jaksanut enää. Faramir tarttui veljensä käteen, auttoi tätä kohti rantaa kunnes Boromir sai omat jalkansa pohjaan. He kiipesivät yhdessä rantaan, missä kaksi muuta miestä odotti heitä.

Heti päästyään vähän matkan päähän joesta Boromir kaatui väsymyksestä maahan. Oli jo myöhäinen ilta, ja hän nukahti melkein välittömästi nähdessään muidenkin asettuvan aloilleen. Faramir istui vähän matkan päässä vahdissa. Hän oli ottanut ensimmäisen vahtivuoron veljensä puolesta miltei automaattisesti, ja vaikutti tyyneltä katsellessaan hiljaa rauniokaupunkiin, jossa taistelu oli käyty.

 

Kun Boromir heräsi, aamu oli jo pitkällä. Hän huomasi että joku, varmaan Faramir, oli ottanut häneltä haarniskan pois, ja lisäksi sitonut hänen käsivarressaan olevan haavan, jota hän ei edes ollut huomannut aikaisemmin.

 -Huomenta. Sinäkin heräsit vihdoin, Faramir sanoi tullessaan paikalle.

 -Huomenta. Kuule, jäikö yhtäkään pakkausta ruokaa jäljelle vai huuhtoutuivatko kaikki pakkaukset jokeen? Olen nälkäinen kuin susi, Boromir vastasi.

 -Hetki. En ole aivan varma, saattaa olla että joku pakkaus on jäljellä, mutta en olisi kovin toiveikas sen suhteen. Äh, ei ole, Faramir totesi.

 -Muuten, olisi minutkin kyllä voinut herättää vahtimaan yöllä, Boromir sanoi yrittäen pitää keskustelua käynnissä.

Faramir nauroi hetken. -En katsonut sitä oikeastaan tarpeelliseksi. Sitä paitsi, en usko että olisin saanut sinua hereille, kun et kerran herännyt siihenkään että kiskoin sen nuolen irti käsivarrestasi. Se oli nimittäin aika tiukasti kiinni, ja jätti aika ilkeännäköisen jäljen kun irrotin sen, Faramir sanoi yhä hymyillen. Hän näytti siltä kuin olisi aikonut sanoa vielä jotain, mutta päättikin pysyä hiljaa.

 -Tuli vain mieleeni, että minäkin näin sen unen. Olet oikeassa, se ei ollut tavallinen uni. Anteeksi kun olin niin tyly eilen, Boromir sanoi hiljempaa, niin etteivät muut kaksi miestä kuulleet. Sitten hän sanoi kovempaa:

 -Noin, olemme tuhlanneet riittävästi aamupäivää, ja minusta meidän pitäisi lähteä. Aletaan mennä.


End file.
